The present invention relates to a lamp socket mounting device which uses a butterfly clamping plate to fasten a lamp socket to the socket holder of a lighting fixture.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 1A and 1B, wherein showing a conventional lamp socket mounting device mounted on a socket holder where shown in FIG. 2.
The socket mounting hole 31 of the socket holder 30 of a lighting fixture or decorative light set is made approximately equal to the outer diameter of the conventional lamp socket 26 to be installed. The conventional lamp socket 26 was inserted into the socket mounting hole 31 of the socket holder 30 and fixed on the socket holder 30 by coupling the neck portion 242 of the clamping plate 20' to the groove 311 of the socket holder 30. During the mounting procedure, the lamp socket may be forced by an error to drop inside the socket holder.